Witcheye 4
Fliegen Es ist schon später in der Nacht und mir wird langsam vom ganzen Suchen langweilig. Mir sind ja schon einige Männer blöd gekommen, weswegen ich auch „besondere“ Wege gefunden hab mich zu revanchieren. Doch so genervt und besessen war ich von einer Suche noch nie. Habe schon seit drei Tagen Niemanden getötet und werde ungeduldig. Wo ist dieser verdammte Raveneye? Ich beschließe etwas zu warten und meinen Blutdurst zu befriedigen. Heute finde ich ihn sowieso nicht mehr. Ich schleiche mich in die Wohnung meines Ausgewählten Opfers und beschließe ihre eigenen Messer zu verwenden. Hihihi! Mein Opfer hat erstaunlich viele gute Waffen! Das ist wohl normal für eine Mörderin. Hihi! Ich verstecke mich in ihrem Schrank und warte auf ihre Rückkehr von ihrem Auftrag. Nach einigen Stunden taucht mein Opfer endlich in ihrer Wohnung auf und als sie ihre Jacke in den Schrank stecken will stoße ich ihr mein Messer direkt ins Herz. Heute muss es schnell gehen ich will Blut fließen sehen. Ich hab zu lange gewartet da werde ich ungeduldig. Ich sehe ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen haben ein schönes Blau. Irgendwie ist mir das vertraut. Wie etwas, was vor langer Zeit schon einmal passiert ist. Damals Es ist ein schöner sonniger Tag und die fünfjährige Kathy spielt mit ihrem Lieblingsplüschtier draußen im Garten. Ihre Mutter Miranda Feliness steht in der Küche und kocht das Mittagessen. Kathy wirft ihrem Plüschtier einen Ball zu und ruft ihm zu er soll ihn fangen. Natürlich reagiert das Plüschtier nicht, also wird Kathy in ihrer kindlichen Fantasie wütend. „Ich sagte doch du sollst ihn fangen!“ schrie sie und nahm sich eine Schaufel. Sie schlug mehrmals mit der Schaufel auf das rabenförmige Plüschtier ein aber nichts passierte. Dann rief ihre Mutter: „Katharinaaa! Komm doch rein! Es gibt Essen!“ Kathy wendete sich von dem Plüschtier ab und lief in die Küche. „Sieh dich doch an Katharina du bist ja ganz dreckig! Wieso ziehst du immer deine guten Sachen an wenn du draußen spielst? Du machst mich noch fertig!“ Sie waren schon am essen als Kathys Vater zurück nach Hause kam. Als es klingelte rannte Kathy fröhlich und so schnell sie konnte zur Tür und begrüßte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ihren Vater. Sie liebte ihn so sehr. Denn niemand war so schön und stark wie ihr Vater und er war der klügste Mann den es für Kathy gab. „Papa!“ rief sie glücklich. Der große aber trotzdem jung wirkende Mann starrte Kathy an. Sie nahm ihm die Jacke und die Aktentasche ab und dann gingen beide in die Küche. Als sie im Türrahmen standen drehte der Vater sich zu Kathy und schleuderte sie mit einem gezielten Tritt in Richtung Küchentisch. Der Tisch viel um und die gläserne Salatschüssel landete auf Kathys Kopf, welcher sofort zu bluten begann. „Schatz du kannst doch nicht…“ warf Kathys Mutter ein. „Sie hat schon wieder eins ihrer Spielzeuge zerstört, Miranda! Ich bezahle Geld dafür also ist es auch mein Recht sie zu bestrafen, wenn sie sie nicht würdigt!“ Ein Lächeln zog sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes. „Spielzeuge sind teuer!“ rief er und schlug Kathy mit der Handkante ins Gesicht. „Wieso Geht das nicht in deinen Kopf?“ schrie er manisch während er bei jeden Wort auf sie einschlug. Am Ende lag Kathy weinend mit Wunden und blauen Flecken übersät auf dem Boden, in der Ecke kauerte ihre Mutter und stammelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Kathys Vater machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, während er seiner Frau sagte sie sollte das aufräumen. Kathy versuchte mit aller Kraft aufzustehen und rief ihm „Ich liebe dich Papa!“ hinterher. Kathy wurde von ihrer Mutter ins Bad gebracht damit sie sich waschen konnte. Als sie fertig war betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sieh sah ein Häufchen Abschaum, welches überall Schrammen und Kratzer hatte. Dann sah sie ihre Augen, ihre wunderschönen violetten Augen, die einfach nicht zu ihr passen wollten. So klar, voller Glanz und ohne jegliche Verunreinigung. Sie wünschte sich dass der Rest ihres Körpers auch so schön wäre. Aber das würde wohl nie passieren. Kathy drehte sich vom Spiegel weg um ihre Anziehsachen zu holen, doch als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer noch einmal am Flurspiegel vorbei kam waren ihre Wunden plötzlich alle verschwunden. Sie blinzelte nochmal und fragte sich ob sie halluzinierte, dann berührte sie eine Stelle an ihrer rechten Schulter an der eine ziemlich große Platzwunde gewesen war und schreckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Was war das nur? Die Wunden schienen laut ihres Verstandes weg zu sein, aber ihr Körper fühlte trotzdem die Schmerzen. Wie konnte das passieren? Wurde sie jetzt verrückt? Sie beschloss, dass sie einfach etwas müde war und ging zu Bett. Am nächsten Tag war von den Wunden immer noch keine Spur, selbst die Schmerzen waren verschwunden. Waren sie tatsächlich in so kurzer Zeit verheilt? Naja es war ihr egal. Hauptsache keine Schmerzen mehr. Kathy ging runter ins Esszimmer wo ihre Mutter bereits das Frühstück gedeckt hatte. „Oh. Guten Morgen Katharina. Du musst heute nicht in den Kindergarten. Sieh ruhig den ganze Tag fern oder spiel wenn du willst.“ Während sie sprach sah sie Kathy mitleidig an und strich über ihre rechte Schulter. „Was war gestern mit Papa? Hat er mich nicht mehr lieb?“ Kathy sah ihre Mutter mit großen ungläubigen Augen an. Ihre Mutter hatte einen schmerzerfüllten Blick. Sie erklärte ihr dass ihr Vater eine Weile woanders wohnen würde und Kathy begann zu weinen. Nach einigen Tagen durfte Kathy wieder in den Kindergarten und freute sich schon sehr auf ihre beste Freundin Lisa, welche von allen Cookie genannt wurde weil sie nie ohne welche aufgefunden wurde. Kathy rüttelte fröhlich an der Eingangstür während ihre Mutter auf die Klingel drückte. Eine großgewachsene unfreundlich wirkende Erzieherin machte auf. Sie starrte Kathy an und ging dann wieder rein und Kathy und ihre Mutter folgten. „Wer ist das Mama?“ fragte die nun verängstlichte Kathy. „Das ist die Vertretung für die Gruppe neben deiner, Schatz. Die Erzieherin dort ist krank.“ Kathy wirkte erleichtert. „Warum sieht die Kindergärtnerin so böse aus?“ „Vielleicht hat sie ihren Kaffe noch nicht getrunken“, witzelte ihre Mutter und brachte Kathy zu ihrer Gruppe. Als ihre Mutter weg war rannte Kathy sofort zu ihrer Freundin Lisa. „Hallo Cookie!“ rief sie fröhlich. „Kathy! Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?“ Lisa umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Keks in die Hand. „Komm spielen wir!“ rief sie fröhlich während sie zur Bauklotzecke rannte. Dort spielten sie eine Weile bis Kathy plötzlich die Idee hatte das sie ein paar Handtücher, welche von der Erzieherin liegen gelassen worden waren, wunderbar als Superheldencapes nehmen konnten und so spielten sie sie könnten fliegen. Lisa stellte sich auf die Fensterbank eines der zum Lüften geöffneten Fenster und flatterte wild mit ihrem „Umhang“. „Ich kann fliegen, Kathy!“ rief sie fröhlich. Plötzlich kam die große grimmige Erzieherin aus der Nachbargruppe vorbeigelaufen. „Komm von dem Fenster weg!“ schrie sie doch Lisa erschreckte sich und fiel aus dem Fenster hinaus. Es war der 2. Stock und Lisa landete auf ihrem Kopf und brach sich beim Aufprall sofort das Genick. „Cookie!“ rief Kathy ihrer Freundin weinend hinterher, doch es war zu spät. Als Kathy aus dem Fenster sah musste sie sich übergeben. Sie streifte mit ihrer Schulter das Fensterbrett. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte sie und sie konnte sich kaum noch auf dem Beinen halten. „Oh mein armes Kind!“ rief die Erzieherin nun in einer kratzigen Stimme. „Ich bringe dich gleich mal ins Krankenzimmer und rufe deine Mama an!“ Die Erzieherin nahm Kathy mit zu einer grauen Tür. „Was ist mit Lisa? Du musst ihr helfen!“ schrie sie die Erzieherin an während diese sie anstarrte. Die Augen der Erzieherin wurden glasig. „Ja du hast Recht. Ich werde ihr helfen!“ sagte sie und ging ohne Kathy weiter zu beachten in die Richtung, in welcher Lisas Leiche lag. Kathy jedoch ertrug die Schmerzen in ihrem Arm nicht mehr und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als Kathy aufwachte war sie wieder zu Hause in ihrem Bett. Was war das nur für ein Tag? Sie ging ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel. Sie starrte in ihre Augen und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Alles war eigentlich normal, also was störte sie nun? Sie wollte wissen was los war. Sie dachte sehr stark daran und dann fiel es ihr ein. Ihre Augen waren es. Sie hatte in ihre Augen gesehen und sich gewünscht, dass sie schöner aussähe und wie als eine Antwort auf ihren Wunsch konnte sie ihre Wunden nicht mehr sehen. Die Erzieherin hatte ihr auch in die Augen gesehen und dann ihrem Befehl gehorcht und gerade hat ein Blick in ihre Augen ihr diese Erkenntnis gebracht. Sie musste es ausprobieren also wünschte sie sich wieder normal sehen zu können, während sie im Spiegel ihre Augen fixierte. Sie zog ihr Kleid aus und betrachtete ihren Körper. Die meisten Wunden waren bereits verheilt aber die an ihrer rechten Schulter war noch immer offen und ein großer Holzsplitter steckte in ihr. Kein Wunder dass sie immer noch schmerzte. Kathy zog sich den Splitter unter Schmerzen heraus und verband sich die Wunde. Sie erwähnte nichts ihrer Mutter gegenüber und legte sich ins Bett, wo sie die ganze Nacht lang ihre Zimmerdecke anstarrte. Am nächsten Tag war Lisa nicht im Kindergarten und Niemand wollte ihr antworten als sie fragte wann sie denn wiederkommen würde. Alle starrten sie nur mit diesem bemitleidenden Blicken an. Sie hasste es! Sie wollte ihre Cookie wieder! „Ich könnte ES nutzen“ dachte sie starrte eine der Erzieherinnen mit ihren großen Violetten Augen an. „Bring mich zu Cookie!“ befahl sie der Erzieherin und diese bekam wie die andere gestern einen glasigen Blick und gehorchte. Sie verließen das Kindergartengelände und die junge Frau fuhr Kathy mit ihrem Auto zur Leichenhalle in der sich ihre Freundin befand. Es war nun da Kathy ihre Fähigkeit kannte ein Leichtes für sie an dem Sicherheitspersonal vorbei zu kommen. Sie brachten sie sogar wohin sie wollte. Doch als sie ankam sah sie nur dieses leblose Etwas welches einmal Cookie gewesen sein sollte. Sie begann zu weinen und trat frustriert gegen den Tisch auf dem Lisa lag. Lisa fiel zu Boden und ihre Augenfielen durch die Erschütterung auf. Kathy kam die Idee ihre Fähigkeit zu nutzen: „Steh wieder auf!“ schrie sie ihre Freundin an. „Du darfst nicht kaputt sein! Du bist doch meine beste Freundin!“ sie kreischte und weinte und starrte dabei die ganze Zeit in Lisas toten Augen. Doch es war vergeblich. Kathy Kräfte brachten keine Toten zurück. Sie war zu nichts gut. Sie hörte nicht auf Lisas Augen anzustarren und versuchte verzweifelt sie zu befehligen. Ihre Augen, Sie wollte, dass Leben zurück in diese Augen kam. Ihre blau-grünen, wunderschönen toten Augen. Irgendwas veränderte sich in Kathys Blick. Sie starrte weiter auf Lisas Leiche doch nun begann sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht auszubreiten. „Du hast schöne Augen Cookie.“ kicherte sie „Darf ich sie auch mal haben?“ Sie riss die Augen aus den Höhlen und betrachtete die vor Blut triefenden Bälle in ihren Händen. Sie steckte sie in ihre Tasche und betrachtete nun wieder Lisa. „Deine Zähne sind auch schön. So weiß wie Schnee!“ sie kicherte wahnsinnig vor sich hin. Sie nahm sich Alles was in ihre Rocktaschen passte und ging zu der vor der Halle wartenden Erzieherin. Diese brachte sie nach Hause und Kathy verbarrikadierte sich sofort in ihrem Zimmer. Sie holte alles was sie mitgenommen hatte aus ihren Taschen und betrachtete es. Die Teile von Cookies Körper waren so unglaublich schön. Als sie ein Auge mit dem Finger anstupste rollte es gegen einen Knochen. Kathy gefiel das, sie steckte die Teile zusammen und bastelte etwas zusammen was für sie wie ein Vogel aussah. "Nun kannst du endlich fliegen!" flüsterte sie und kicherte wieder mit diesem wahnsinnigen Lächeln. Kathy legte die Skulptur in ihre Nachttischschublade und schlief. Da sie in der Nacht davor nicht geschlafen hatte war der Schlaf sehr tief und sie bekam nicht mit wie ihr Vater leise ihr Zimmer betrat. Fallen „Schöne gute Nacht mein Schatz. Ich bin wieder für dich da.“ Sagte er leise, er beugte sich über Kathy und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und löschte das Licht im Flur. Als Kathy am nächten Tag aufwachte und ihren Vater am Küchentisch sitzen sah, weinte sie vor Freude: „Du bist wieder da Papa! Ich habe dich so vermisst!“ Ihr Vater lächelte und wischte ihr die glänzende Flüssigkeit von den Wangen, bevor ihre Mutter die Küche berat. An diesem Tag war der glücklichste Tag, an den Kathy sich erinnern konnte. Sie brauchte nicht in den Kindergarten und ihr Vater spielte nur mit ihr. „Hey Kathy hier herüber!“ rief ihr Vater lächelnd als sie draußen im Garten spielten. Kathy warf ihm den Ball zu und er fing ihn auf. Sie hatte großen Spaß. Es hätte immer so weiter gehen können wäre da nicht dieser eine entscheidende Tag gewesen. Kathy wachte auf und machte sich fertig. Sie zog ihr fliederfarbenes Lieblingskleid an. Dieses Kleid hatte sie auch getragen als sie Cookie zum spielen mitgebracht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran. Die ersten Tage hatten die beiden sehr viel Spaß zusammen. Aber seit einiger Zeit ging es Cookie überhaupt nicht gut. Sie schien sehr empfindlich geworden zu sein. Kathy hatte Angst sie würde kaputt gehen, also ließ sie sie in ihrem Zimmer. Ihrer Mutter hatte sie nichts von ihr erzählt, sie wollte nicht das sie ihr sagte Cookie müsse nach Hause gehen so wie sonst als sie zum spielen kam. Also spielte sie nur noch dann mit ihr wenn ihre Mutter nicht im Haus war. Ihr Vater ging jeden Tag bis Abends arbeiten. Mittags kam Kathy vom Kindergarten wieder es blieb ihr also dann Zeit wenn ihre Mutter einkaufen ging. Es war Wochenende. Kathy spielte draußen im Garten, sie kletterte auf den Haselnussstrauch, warf den Ball gegen die Hauswand und pflückte Gänseblümchen. Doch auf einmal stand ihre Mutter in der Tür. Ihr war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und ihre Augen wirkten besorgt. Sie kam raus und ging auf Kathy zu. „Katharina. Guck dir das an!“ Kathy schaute auf die zittrige Hand ihrer Mutter in der sich die Vogelskulptur von Lisa befand. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Lass Cookie in Ruhe, Mama! Sie wird noch kaputt gehen!“ Auch ihre Mutter begann zu weinen. „Katharina! Versteh doch dass deine Freundin Lisa nicht mehr wieder kommt! Das ist nicht Lisa! Das ist irgendein vermodertes Tier!“ Kathys Mutter ging in Richtung Mülltonne und hielt die übel riechende Skulptur einen Arm weit von sich weg. „Nein!“ schrie Kathy verzweifelt. „Mama bitte nimm mir Cookie nicht weg! Du darfst sie nicht wegschmeißen! Das darfst du einfach nicht tun!“ Egal wie sehr sich Kathy stäubte ihre Mutter wollte nicht auf sie hören und warf Lisas Überreste einfach in den Abfall. Kathy war wütend auf ihre Mutter und gleichzeitig schlug all die Trauer, welche sie wegen Lisas Tod in sich aufgestaut hatte, auf sie ein. Als ihre Mutter sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte um sie zu trösten schaute Kathy sie mit einem eiskalten Blick an und schrie ihr ins Gesicht: „Ich will das du verschwindest!“ In derselben Sekunde erstarrte ihre Mutter. Ihre Augen wurden leer und als Kathy sie sah begriff sie was sie getan hatte. „So war das nicht gemeint. Es tut mir leid Mama.“ Doch ihre Mutter sah sie längst nicht mehr an. Sie ging durch das Gartentor und murmelte immer wieder den selben Satz vor sich hin: „Ich muss verschwinden. Ich muss verschwinden. Ich muss ver…“ Sie war gerade auf der Mitte der Straße angekommen, als sie sich zu Kathy umdrehte und ihre hysterisch weinende Tochter hinter dem Gartenzaun sah. Sie hörte noch wie Kathy ihr Entschuldigungen hinterher rief und dass sie doch bitte zurück kommen soll, doch in dem Moment prallte ein riesiger Lastwagen gegen sie und schleuderte sie einige Meter vor sich nur um direkt auf ihr zum stehen zu kommen. Nun kam auch schon der erste Nachbar aus seiner Wohnung gerannt. Der LKW-Fahrer verließ seinen Wagen, er wirkte total verstört und nervös und begann sich wie wild bei den Nachbarn, die sich nun alle an den Unfall heran trauten, zu entschuldigen. Kathy war auf ihre Knie gesunken und weinte bitterlich, dann rannte sie raus aus dem Garten. Weit weg. Immer weiter… Heute Ich sitze auf dem Bett meines Opfers. Wie lange vertrödele ich wohl schon meine Zeit damit ihre Augen anzustarren. Aber ich weiß jetzt woran sie mich erinnern. Sie haben genau denselben Ausdruck den der LKW-Fahrer hatte als er sich selbst die Eingeweide rausriss. Dieser Blick einer Person, die längst tot ist. Mein Mord war eine Erlösung für den Mörder meiner Mutter, denn seine Schuldgefühle hatten ihn seelisch bereits getötet. Ich weiß nicht was mein heutiges Opfer so verletzt hat, aber sie hatte ihr Leben längst aufgegeben. Ich blicke mich noch mal in ihrem Zimmer um und bemerke nun, die Fotos die wie eine Collage an der Wand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch klebten, auf jedem von ihnen war ein junger Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar und violetten Augen. Ich schnaube auf als ich sehe wer der Mann ist. Ich lasse von ihr ab und verlasse das Haus. Mir ist nicht mal mehr danach eine Skulptur aus ihr zu fertigen. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod